Contest
by EvilOk
Summary: Contests for all writers in the gone fandom
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys this is not a fanfic :( this is a change to get a awesome fanfic and make loads of points for all my fanfics

I will be holding these contests for an amount of time I do not now how long yet thats up to you guys to decide u can do this by taking the poll on my account

Anyway for however long this thing lasts at the end of it I will judge all the fics and award points to everyone that took part 10 points go to the winner 5 points to the runner up and 1 point to everyone else that took part. You get to pick what fic these points go to (thou they of course have to be out of mine unless any of you authors out there will co-operate and allow points to go to your fanfics)

Well anyway I better explain what the contests are about. What you have to do is write a one-shot or start a story about a theme of my chose and any other fanfic writers if they want to get involved with this (PM me if interested) at the end of the time limit me (and yet again any others who want to get involved (you can still be in the contest but u not allowed to pick ur own) can also vote just tell me who and the runner up by PM of course) I and the others that want to be involved will vote and pick a new topic then I will update this with the result and new topic of story

I know this may be a bit confusing (I myself am a little confused as I read this back) if so PM me or leave a review I can get back to you and explain it a little better

ok so the first competition fanfic topic is

**Shipping Astrid and Caine in a story or one-shot **

The reason for this is that I see them as a couple cause they are both a little power hungry though I have nothing against both of them they are really my two fav charcters

Well anyway good luck and my the odds ever be in your favor (lol hunger games reference)

PS if any of you notice anything strange with my account tell me cause someone keeps hacking me

Anyway EvilOk out


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the judges have judged and the results are in**

**First of all I would like to thank Just Anny and Kyle3698 (I know I said if you enter you could not be a judge but I was in short notice when the other judge was busy and he judged fair so don't be angry) also I would like to thank everyone who entered **

**Well anyway just before I say the results I would like to say that I have changed the point ratings so instead of ten points the person will get the amount of points of the total of people that entered and so on (just see and you shall get what I mean)**

**anyway**

**1st place is ****Caine and Astrid (TheEldersOwner) 5 points **

**2nd place is**** Waiting (Ajm3665) 4 points**

**3nd place is ****Contest Nr1**** (****Nobody has no body****) 3 points**

**4th place is ****Lust and Envy****(****Royalty Over Reality****) 2 points**

**5th place is ****CONTEST ENTRY****(****Kyle3698****) 1 point**

**Before I go on with telling the next contest I would like to ask that you all don't name your storys Contest or anything like that just put a note in the summary and I will find it or just PM me **

**Next contest is to write a one-shot or start of a story with sam and caine working together from the beginning aka from the first week and they both have to met in the same way as the book (so Sam has to live in predido beach and Caine at Coates until the start of the fayz) **

**Theres so many possibles for this to happen in the first book you just have to find them you could even have a past event effect it**

**Say that has just really confued me so PM me if you want any more details I could probs explain it better if you asked me certain questions **

**Anyhoo I hope more people write and enter as well as the first people **

**Oh before I forget the people with points PM me if you want to put them towards a story but I can keep track of them here untill more people allow there storys to allow these points hint hint]**

**Also one final shout out to RHGroeninga for picking the topic for this contest if any of you have a good one tell me and it could become a future contest**

**Happy writing and may the force be with you **

**Out I am, talk like yoda I do**

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hey people I'm back yet again with my next contest which issssssssss:**

**Rewrite a gone book of my chose **

**This means that only 6 people can enter and if you r gonna enter I need a PM so I can pick the book u will rewrite**

**You can do anything aka add a new charcter into the mix, tell it from a different POV even change the shippings (yes sunny u can ship sake but I keep telling you Sake is not love sake is not life) but it does have to have reference with the books**

**anyway into the results and the winner is no-one cause I'm leaveing it open for another month**

**On a radom topic anyone that has facebook needs to search Coates Academy it's a group for gone fans where we just talk a lot and it's quite funny so come on join up and become a memeber of the #evilannyarmy **

**EvilOk out**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with my next contest**

**I know it's like 4 days early but whatever, I am bored and want to read fanfictions... don't judge me **

**anyway yet again I'm leaving the results for another month cause I have an announcement that might spark up more entrys and the other writers to finish there story's **

**and that is *dramatic drum roll* man I love drama *slaps myself in the face* well I am out of my daydream. anyway the news is that Royalty over Reality has agreed to have a new topic in the gone awards 2014 for the best contest also that she is doing a gone awards 2014**

**Ok now back to my last contest no-one has a chapter up but 5 books were taken... but I have tots forgoton who had what book so I'm goinng to have to ask again for intreys and what book you want. plz note that I do remember that anny has gone and theeldersowener had lies so u to are fine also because this is going to be judged by poll I myself might join in **

**anyway ask me for a spot in this contest **

**plz read back and see chapter 2 of this forthat contest if u want in on that**

**this month's contest is to write a role revesal aka what would have been different if Connie had given up Sam but kepted Caine **

**ok so thats this done so get back to me soon**

**Note: I would like to say that this month I have planned to update return and get a one-shot story based of a poem by a new friend of mine that I met in coates acadamay facebook group if u want to join you can and talk plz I now we may seem like a close buntch but after one comment from u u are in that buntch and I mean it**

**the one-shot ties in with return but it wouldn't be a chapter cause its more like a one off type of thing**

**EvilOk out**


End file.
